shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Caring16/story time
hi i hope you like this short story that i wrote enjoy the day was over and a girl was getting ready to find something to eat and so she went into the town and went digging as she called so she started to look for something to eat well after 5 mins looking she got caught by the owner and got shot in the arm well she thought time to run and she ran until she got back to the edge of town well she said nothing again today and she went and got the bullet out of her arm and found a place to sleep after 10 mins she found a nice place under a tree and she laid down and started to doze off well she was almost asleep when she heard voices well time to hide she thought and she hides behind the tree well one voice said did you see her this time yes sir said the other and i shot her to youy what the first voice said well the second one said she was digging again and i cant let her have free food when others pay for it you idiot the first voice said i told you not to hurt her well the second voice said what can i do now well the first one said it doesn't matter now cause shes nearby and the first voice walked by the tree she was hiding behind well well look who we have here the first voice said and he grabed the girl and draged her out from behind the tree let go of me the girl said the second voice said how did you know she would be there because i could smell her the first voice said and he let the girl go what do you want the girl asked do you want to fight bring it thenoh the first voice said she thinks she can beat us well im sorry to say your to young to fight us and he looks at the girl and she flys into the tree ugh the girl said and falls to the ground the second voice said i thought you didn't want to hurt her and you got mad when i did oh i did say that but if she wants to fight i have to show her the differnce in power the first voice said well the girl thought i'm going die cause i'm hungry and weaker then normal so i guess i'll fight till the end and she got back up and said i may be small but don't underestimate me and she runs at the two voices and kicks the second one and sends him flying oh the first voice said you can fight you stay out of this and he looked at the second voice and the second voice said fine by me i'll just watch and see how good the girl is and the first voice said lets see how good you are and the girl said fine by me and she ran to him and tryed to attack him but he dodges it and said got to be better then that and he kicks her and sends her flying again and the girl said im not done yet and she pulled out a knife that she had and the first voice said ok sword fight it is then and he pulls a sword out and said i wont hold back and the girl said dont it would be no fun if you did and she ran before him again and he just stayed there not moving a bit and the girl thought is he crazy or does he want to die and just before the knife could touch him he used the back of the sword and hit her with it and said i told you your to young and the girl stands up and said enough im tired of you playing this game with me and she put her knife away and said if you wont fight me then im leaving and the first voice hit the back of her neck and she landed on one of her knees and said trying to put me to sleep are you well that wont work well the first voice said i guess it's time to say good bye and the girl was like what come and the second voice said yes sir and he got up and ran to the first voice and the first voice said to the girl you are good one day you will understand until then good bye and they left and the girl thought that was crazy and walked back to the tree and laid down and went to sleep and the first voice said to the second one she is good but her heart isn't ready to be told about the lost one and they both disappears and the girl smiles in her sleep the next day she decides to leave the town and learn how to fend off the land and she lived happy THE END Category:Blog posts